Successful marketing of confectionery products such as candy is dependent on a wide variety of factors. Quality of the product with respect to taste, flavor and texture is paramount. However, the desirability of certain candy products especially those targeted to children is often dependent on other factors. Many non-taste related attributes must be considered in bringing a candy product to market.
Packaging is a significant consideration. Not only does the package need to contain and dispense the candy, but the package must be designed to be appealing to the consumer. Often packaging is a primary factor in a consumer's purchasing decision. Pez® candy dispensers is one famous example of packaging providing added value to the candy itself.
Product configuration is also a factor which may tend to promote enhanced desirability. The shape of the product, if seen as desirable to a consumer, will often be a significant factor in the purchasing decision. Animal Crackers® is a famous example of product shape which was found to be successful.
Moreover, certain successful candy products become popular due to the ability of the consumer to manipulate the individual candy pieces. For example, Twizzler® licorice, candy straws, candy laces and the like allow the child to “play” with the candy pieces prior to consumption.